ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horde of Madness
The Horde of Madness is a collection of Ultras across the Magniverse that have embraced or fallen under the corrupting influence of the Dao Factor. History At some point in time after the Dao's defeat in Parody Hero Taisen, gradual rises in levels of Daorium across reality begin to be noticed. Though inconsequential at first, universes that already contained high levels of the contamination experienced breakouts of a 'Shiny Plague' that led to the rise of several inter-system conflicts. Scientists from various Ultra home worlds, through extensive and hazardous research, learned that the essence of Daorium was mutating in some capacity, but could not determine the cause as to why. Efforts were made by the Parody Garrison to contain the spread of Daorium, with some instances requiring extreme measures to control the infection. Something, however, went wrong. At some point during the quarantine, several pockets of Daorium appeared to gain sentience, transforming into living clouds of Anathium. Without a host in order to destroy and dispel the energy, these Daorium Clusters managed to infect hundreds of Ultra Warriors across various continuities. Several home worlds were consumed by the clouds of madness, while several Dark Ultras sought out the clusters in the hopes of attaining greater power. Those that possessed the Strengthened Dao Factor tore down the barriers between dimensions, uniting their corrupted numbers across the whole of reality and spreading their chaos further. The madness was brought under management by the appearance of the Daorium Emperor, a powerful individual whose levels of Daorium allowed him to access power far beyond that of a normal Ultra. With his iron grip on the horde, it turned from a tide of chaos into a semi-organised organisation of destruction. Members The Daorium Emperor The ruler and strongest member of the horde, possessing incredible power. His origins are unknown, but seeing as the Dao Factor seeks out the most twisted and warped individuals as its prime host, he was most likely a figure to be despised. It appears that, unlike most other Daorium Ultras, his mind was not corrupted to a great extent, it's been theorised that the Daorium he has absorbed might actually work in a similar fashion to how antidepressants work for humans, however such theories have yet to be proven and have little evidence supporting them. Daorium Emperor.png|Daorium Emperor *Original design by キリコ on Twitter. The Wielders of Insanity The generals. They command the forces of the Horde during their raids on other realities. Their power is said to be comparable to Dark Ultras the likes of Mephisto and Evil Tiga. *Gai: A Daorium Ultra originally from the Secundus Magniverse. His concept of art is inhuman and beyond the understanding of normal beings. All he knows is fury and believes that the abominations that he births are the pinnacle of art. *Glomb: A Daorium Ultra originally from the Tertius Magniverse. He speaks a language difficult to understand, despite his understanding of the common tongue, and his appearance baffles the mortal mind. He experiments on captive monsters and aliens, transforming them into malicious, insane cyborgs in the twisted idea of creativity. His every action has specific steps that must be undertaken and he descends into a fit of rage when things do not go the way he envisions. *Silvar: A Daorium Ultra originally from the Quartus Magniverse. His concept on biology is skewed and seeks to 'correct' other creature's to what he deems natural. On several cases, he has forced different species to interbreed for the sake of curiosity and amusement, regardless of the health of the hybrid offspring. *The Geed Warrior: The child of the Daorium Emperor, created from the merging of Anathium and Ultraman Spoiler and Ultraman Dao's cells to give birth to the ultimate warrior. He is a sexist pig, with no respect for women, and treats all those below him like dirt. Like TBA, he seeks to take the Emperor's position. *Plasma: Formally a medic from the Tertius Magniverse, Plasma attempts to bring cheer to the multiverse through his twisted and horrific concept of comedy. *Tsune: Originally one of the many OrbGeeds hailing from the Parody Magniverse, Tsune fell under the corruption of the Dao Factor while assisting Ultraman Lightning in defending his Land of Light. Tsune is a deranged and unstable individual with a twisted, almost yandere fascination with the Geed Warrior, and has slaughtered Ultras, regular and Daorium, in attempts to earn his affection. He also has a deep lust for anthropomorphic animals. *Stranglar: An pyschotic Ultra with an enjoyment of strangling his foes. Seeks to make his allies feel uncomfortable and his enemies dead. He is believed to once be a serial killer hailing from the Primordial Light Universe. *Masorah: An unusal Daorium Ultra who behaves like a drunk fool and has a weird personality and talks in a way that made everyone hates him. He has an immense love of Ultraman Jack and hatred of Ultraman Gaia, suggesting that he has some history with the two. *Sid: A dark Ultra from Quartus who embraced the power of Dao. Infamous for being able to use the techniques of other Ultras, though slightly weakened. Due to his resilience and annoying personality (and borderline stupidity), he is easily one of the most hated beings in the Omniverse. *Marchet / Torrah: Originally a scientist sent to to a primitive world to study it. After his wives died, this man went nuts and was chosen to wield the power of Dao. He had also become schizophrenic, developing an alternate personality, "Torrah", who worked as an assassin. While Marchet is somewhat kind and warm, having perfect white skin, wearing glass, and always smiling, Torrah is the power inside Marchet, a rough and cold killer. Marchett develops more weapons for the army to use while his alter ego Torrah wields his Javelin and Dagger, named Eclipse and Unearthly, to strike down enemies. *Dr. FanMai: A biologist researching on symbiosis and fusions, he exposed himself to the Dao Factor to see what would happen if it were to come in contact with a genius such as himself, transforming him into what he is now. He now willingly helps the Horde by using the Ceroosover Gun, which fuses living things. He speaks in a incoherent way that almost nobody can understand, despite being highly intelligent. *Crockius: A socially awkward "artist" and 'indie film maker' with a screwed up sense of humor, he decided to expose himself to the Dao Factor as he saw great promise in the mysterious factor, in-which he was gifted with his signature Monocle and Pickelhaube. He is known to act rather offensively at times or really, really depressing. He is pretty much a coward who commonly mumbles. Crockius uses his film-making abilities to produce propaganda for the Horde. He commonly rants on about himself when no one is around, and has massive bags under his eyes, as he likes to stay up late. His main weapon is the 'Staff of Meme Canceros' which creates mutated, rotting beings that are supposed to be Parodies to attack enemies, and, coming from such a messed up being, are not even funny. *Crosser: A communist Ultra who thinks that arguing with him is a waste of time because (according to himself) he is always correct, no matter what. Some believe that before he was corrupted, he was an alternate version of Ultraman Emerald, but he denies any connection to him. *YNIHS: On the outside, YNIHS might seem calm and normal, but deep down, he is an uncontrollable psychopath who finds pleasure in mocking his foes before killing them. He claims to have once been a massive edgelord but gotten better over time. Whether or not this is true is unknown. *Paddlar: A rather passive Ultra in comparison to his peers, intent on more subtly annoying others, with even his mere presence being able to do so. He is also adept in aquatic combat and has similar abilities, albeit manipulating acidic Anathium Water. He also carries around two large boat paddles as melee weapons. *Gigantuffus: An Ultra corrupted by the insanity, but granted a higher intelligence as a result. Gigantuffus enjoys very cute humour, but only his fellow Wielders of Insanity find his jokes funny even in the slightest. The Daorium Emperor has appointed him as his personal jester. *Ridoku: A new Weilder, his origins unknown. Whatever the case like his peers, he enjoys annoying others, even including his allies, particularly Sid. *Ultiga: An insane Dark Ultra who is convinced that he was chosen by prophecy to become the new lord of darkness and conquer the universe. He worships a bizarre, god (that may or may not be made up) known as "Yapoolor Belial" who is apparently an amalgamation of the two entities in its name. *Jordan: A high-ranking Space Ranger from the an unknown universe. He is a cowardly fool who constantly hides behind his fellow Wielders and leeches off of their own achievements. Gai.png|Gai Glomb.png|Glomb Silvar.png|Silvar AnathiumWarriorV2.png|The Geed Warrior AnathiumPlasmaredesignV2.png|Plasma Tsune.png|Tsune Stranglar.png|Stranglar JackGaiaDao.png|Masorah Sid2.png|Sid Marchet.png|Marchet Torrah2.png|Torrah Dr.FanMai.png|Dr. FanMai Crockius.png|Crockius Anathium Crosser.png|Crosser YNIHS.png|YNIHS Paddlar 1.png|Paddlar Gigantuffus.png|Gigantuffus Ridoku.png|Ridoku The Horde The collection of thousands of Daorium Ultras from across the seven magniverses. Some were once warriors that left lasting legacies in their home universes. Others tarnished the light and slipped into the embrace of darkness. No matter their origins, they are now all united under the thrall of the Dao Factor, their consciousness sealed away while their bodies and power are puppeted by the Daorium Clusters. However, the hold over these corrupted Ultras is weak, with even the simplest of purifying techniques enough to break the hold over these heroes and villains. The Cannon Fodder A crude, but appropriate name for the kaiju and machines that serve as the Horde's main army. *Daoclops: Created from the data of Ultraman Zero Alter and Shining Shining Zero, these Ultra-like machines form the army's stormtroopers. *Legionoid Shiny/Ahiny: Based off the legend of Shiny and Ahiny, these robots brutalise those that oppose their might. *Shinymons: Various species of kaiju that have fallen under the influence of the Weakened Dao Factor. Daoclops.png|Daoclops Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Free-To-Use Category:Fan Organisations Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life.